the world through my eyes
by Amazing-Huntress-Of-Dreams
Summary: read to find out what the summary is


the world through my eyes Heather sat slumped in the hard desk in the back corner of the room. Math had to be one of her least favorite classes. The only upside to the dreadful period was the person that sat a few desks away from her.  
Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me She couldn't help thinking about him. She would try to focus on what the teacher was saying but then her eye would catch a glimpse of his golden hair and she just got lost in thought. Her mind told her that there was nothing for them but her heart couldn't help to but wonder.  
And when I wake you're, you're never there But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere Heather sat back against the cold plastic with her sketch pad and pencil in hand. She buried her face behind the book as her hand glided against the smooth paper. She could draw him perfectly without thinking about or without even seeing him. It felt like he was all around her, haunting her.  
You're everywhere Lucas looked straight forward in the direction of his teacher, but he couldn't see or hear her. He was too lost in thoughts, everything was just so confusing. He didn't know where he stood with her. Sometimes they were close and other times they seemed to be enemies.  
Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are His eyes wondered over towards her. He watched her draw, it was the same things she did everyday, in fact it was all she ever seemed to do. It always made her look so peaceful and content.  
'Cause every time I look You're never there He turned back towards the teacher, a small smile playing on his lips. She was almost always in his dreams and whenever she was he woke up happy. There was something about her that he couldn't place, but he knew that he wanted to know everything about her.  
And every time I sleep You're always there The two blondes looked at each other but quickly turned their heads away, both slightly blushing. They sat forward afraid to look in any other direction but down.  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone Lucas built up the courage to look back over at Heather. She was slumped further in her seat, gazing down at her drawing. He smiled at the determined look she held on her face before turning back around to try and catch some of what the teacher was saying. He couldn't get rid of the butterflies in his stomach and they were stopping him from concentrating. He wanted to run up to her and kiss her right then and there. He had never felt this way about anyone before but oddly enough he thought he knew what it was. The only problem was that he didn't think she was feeling the same thing and for him that meant it wasn't real.  
I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that You might not be real Heather bit her lip as she examined her work. She had drawn Lucas with perfect detail, everything was exact down to his hair. She didn't understand how she could feel so strongly about someone she barley knew. Lucas Scott just seemed to intrigue her somehow and he made her want to get deeper into whatever was happening. She wanted to burry all her fears and throw caution to the wind.  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Heather and Lucas sat in their desks as they seemed to fall harder and harder for each other. They both knew that they couldn't just ignore their feelings but they were too afraid to let the other know.  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone Lucas wanted to know what it would be like to wake up next to Heather one morning. He wanted to feel her in his arms, comforting her. He knew there had to be more underneath her bitchy exterior. Her smile was too captivating for her to not have a golden heart underneath it all.  
And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin Heather had thought about all her past encounters with Lucas. No matter how upset she was he always had a way of making her laugh. He made her feel good about herself, like she was wanted for more then just sex. He actually wanted to know her, he asked about her and he cared about her opinion. He had told her that her art mattered and that told her that she mattered.  
You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so Heather looked up at the clock on the far wall, there were only couple of minutes left in class. She slowly closed her sketch pad after giving one last look to her latest drawing. She slipped it soundly into her bag before writing down her homework for the night. Lucas dropped his binder into his bag, his eyes glimpsing in Heather's direction. If she was anywhere near him he couldn't stop staring at her. It she was no where to be found he was constantly wondering where she was, what she was doing, and if she was okay. He knew that it was pathetic but he couldn't help it and he didn't care. Heather was the same way but she couldn't stop it either and she didn't mind.  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone Lucas sat back in his desk but soon found himself with his head turned, staring at Heather again. Heather slowly turned her head in Lucas's direction feeling the sudden urge to see him. They're eyes met but this time neither could manage to turn away. Heather gave a small smile and Lucas imitated her. They both felt the warmth that suddenly radiated through their bodies. As the bell rang they stayed as they were for a second before finally turning away from each other and getting up form their seats. Peyton walked down to the front of the room and linked arms with Brooke as she walked out the classroom but not before looking over her shoulder and taking one last look at Lucas.  
You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me? 


End file.
